From Where You Are
by spacedsensation
Summary: So far away from where you are..


**I've never written anything before, thought i'd give it a shot. All mistakes are mine. Don't own anything. ectect**

Placing the book on her nightstand, Rachel turned off the light and curled up on her side. Sleeping was tough these days and she was starting to feel the effects of losing it. Finally after what seemed, and probably was, hours her eyes started to droop.

"How's the book?" Came a voice to the left.

Rachel smiled and rolled over "It's kind of bland. The characterization is lacking. I mean what is wrong with modern writers? Why are they so afraid to enthrall us? Where is the next War and Peace? Furthermore-"

"I asked how it was not for a synopsis." Came the voice again in an amused tone.

"Sorry" Rachel giggled "It's so hard for me to to not get passionate about some things you know."

"That's what i always loved about you. Your passion, your fire. It was insurmountable. I wish i had the drive you do." Quinn had that sweet smile on her face Rachel fell in love with. It's not hard to see why this girl is so special. Her hazel eyes reflect all the hope and excitement she holds within.

"You do though," Rachel said "i know you do, I've seen it. I'm sure you could do anything you set your mind to Quinn. That's one thing we have in common. Although you don't always do the right thing but you always see through to the end."

It was true, while although her judgment might be lacking sometimes, Quinn could do anything. Go anywhere and be anyone she wanted. She drew people in. She drew Rachel in. It was like every molecule in her body acted like a magnet to Quinn's skin. Like they were trying to find their way home. A home they had been thrown out of and longed to return. Her heart was at it's home's doorstep, patiently awaiting the time to make it's proper entrance.

Quinn smiled. "I believe there was a compliment in there somewhere. You know, i love these times. When we just lie here. The rest of the world forgotten. It's serene."

Rachel smiled and linked their hands together " I like it too, Quinn."

"I can't wait till we graduate and get the hell out of here. We'll be in New York. You'll be on Broadway and i'll have my own photography studio. Everything will fall into place finally."

Rachel's smile faltered and she looked down with tears brimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Quinn asked in a panicked tone.

"That's never going to happen Quinn." A sad smile graced Rachel's lips, lined with a similar look; acceptance.

"Why not?" Quinn asked in a small voice, hurt evident in her tone. Her eyes red with unshed tears.

"Because..because you died Quinn." Rachel said calmly.

Quinn furrowed her brow with a bewildered look on her face "But I'm right here beside you, Rach."

Rachel met her intense gaze, her soft smile never leaving her lips. "It's not real. Your just in my memories now. It's all i have now."

Quinn looked down an nodded her head "Well..does that mean i can't come back? That i can't see you anymore?"

Rachel grinned widely "You can come back whenever you want."

Quinn returned her smile. "You promise you won't forget me?"

"How could i forget you, Quinn Fabray?" And with that she leaned in and placed a final chaste kiss on her long gone lovers lips.

"I have to go now pretty girl" Quinn said as she sat up from the bed "See you in your dreams?" She gave a sweet smile over her shoulder.

"Always." Rachel whispered.

Quinn gave one last smile before she was out of sight. Rachel lay her head back down and smiled to herself, letting the tears fall free. She felt..relieved. For once, since Quinn died, she felt like it was going to be okay. The girl would always be beside her. She was her strength, her soul, her heart.

"I love you, pretty girl." She heard a faint whisper in her room.

Rachel smiled and started to drift off "I love you too, Quinn."

_-Tears are sometimes an inappropriate response to death. When a life has been lived completely honestly, completely successfully, or just completely, the correct response to death's perfect punctuation mark is a smile.-_


End file.
